transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2030 Olympics: Photon vs Fury (Full Combat)
Nepsan Ice Ocean Covering 2/3 of Nepsa's surface, its ocean is a thing of wonder, not in the least because nearly all of it is frozen over. Hoverfreighters drift to and fro over the surface of the oceans, their flat surfaces gleaming in the sunlight when not whitened by trapped air. Navigation is tricky but possible, and by traversing these oceans, any of Nepsa's multiple continents can be reached - likewise its storied North Pole. Contents: Fury Photon Obvious exits: North Pole N leads to Nepsan North Pole. South S leads to Nepsan Ice Dunes. Photon is hovering above the icea ocean. Arms crossed on his chest, optics inspecting this very unusual battlefield. He looks very concentrated as he is eager to enter the competition. The seeker already got a gold medal around his neck and he firmly intends to get another one...just so he can brag about it. Rumble arrives from the Nepsan Ice Dunes to the south. Rumble has arrived. His miniscule opponent is at first merely a silver spark in the distance, swiftly resolving into a tiny, rotund jet. But she pauses and swiftly transforms. Fury remains ridiculously small, but her expression is defiant. GAME: Rampage rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Photon rolled a 53 ROLL: Fury rolled a 25 A Tiger sits there. He is needed to judge the match. Someone offered him a weeks' worth of cybercatnip, some energon flavored like Cyberbison Jerky, and a scratching post with a DVD player and screen sitting atop it. Good enough for him. Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. You say, "Round one, FIGHT!" Photon doesn't waste anytime as soon as the fight begins. He tries to not underestimate his opponent which is rather hard. The seeker flies fowards trying to guess Fury's next move. Suddenly he raises his arms and fire the infamous seeker's arm guns. Suddenly he raises his arms and fire the infamous seeker's arm guns. Combat: Photon strikes Fury with his Laser Cannon attack! -1 Oh, that stung! Fury's face sets into a little angular frown, and she in turn raises her arms, and fires. Hell with manoeuvres, go straight at 'em, like Nelson always said. Combat: Fury misses Photon with her Heavy Machinegun attack! Photon dances into the air just like if he was in his element... well he is after all. The bullets passes near him without even touching his paint. Still it's an impressive display of firepower. Putting some distance between Fury and himself, he unleashes a more powerful blast towards the other Decepticon. Combat: Photon misses Fury with his Laser Cannon attack! "Whoa, good opening shot," the Tiger says. As he watches, he feels something scratching at his foreleg. It's a...gerbil? What's a gerbil doing here? "Go'way," the Tiger growls, "I've got no time for breakfast now." Presumably one miniscule thing rooting for another. Fury makes a little grating screech of frustration when her shot goes utterly wild. But then Photon's does in return, and she chortles, bringing her flamejets to bear on her opponent. Combat: Fury misses Photon with her Flamethrower attack! -2 Photon growls in frustration as Fury avoid is laser blast bt he soon returns the favor by cutting his antigrav just in time for the flame fired by his opponent to pass above his head. Engaging them again, the seeker executes a couple of maneuvers to distract fury before firing another blast at her. Combat: Photon sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Photon misses Fury with his Laser Cannon attack! -2 The Tiger rumbles as the two combatants start missing each other as if they'd suddenly lost their contact lenses. He feels the scratching again. "Whaddaya want?" he asks, as he peers down at the Gerbil again. He dares not hurt the creature, for to do so might violate the truce. After all, who's to say the Gerbil isn't some super-intelligent alien? Maybe Rampage has been watching too much G-Force. This is just not going at all how she'd've hoped. Fury goes silent in concentration, metallic brow furrowed to at least give the appearance of focus. She dashes after Photon, trying to close the distance and ram him. Combat: Fury strikes Photon with her Ram attack! Photon curses at his small opponent, "Stand still so I can finish you...I have an appointment in a hour." He should have been paying more attention because the small con just rammed into him sending him flying back. Deciding it has lasted long enough, Photon switches to his pyramid jet mode and unleashes his weapons at Fury. Combat: Photon sets his defense level to Fearless. Photon leaps fowards and shifts into a golden pyramid jet. Combat: Pyramid Jet strikes Fury with his Heat Guns attack! "Now that's more like it," Mecha-Tiger purrs, as the hits start coming again. Meanwhile, the Gerbil scrambles up Rampage and scampers up his back, settling on the Tiger's head. The Tiger sighs. "Ok you can stay up there, but if you have to eliminate, off you go," he says to the little creature. "An appointment?" Fury is clearly affronted. It's like that scene in the Three Musketeers....sort of. And she decides to fight fire with fire again, unleashing another gout of flame. Combat: Fury misses Pyramid Jet with her Flamethrower attack! Pyramid Jet sees the flames coming for him and he slices on his left to avoid them, "Yeah, an appointment. Olympics are a great time to make contacts." The seeker starts to circle around his target getting more speed with each laps. As soon as he sees an opponent he charges right towards the mini decepticon! Combat: Photon sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Pyramid Jet strikes Fury with his Ram attack! Oh, that hurt. She's left looping and bumbling in midair, like a drunken steel bumblebee, and it takes her a moment to recover. And then there's the chatter of her own arm cannons in reply. Combat: Fury misses Pyramid Jet with her Heavy Machinegun attack! The Tiger's so entranced by the erratic flight of Fury that he puts out a paw and pretends to bat at her from afar. Sort of like how a human can take a forefinger and thumb and pretend to be crushing the head of a faraway person. The Gerbil's excited, too. It starts drumming one hind foot on Rampage's kitty head. Once again, the Pyramid jet executes a daring maneuver and Fury's attack goes wild. Photon got his opponent exactly where he wanted her. He quickly transforms into his robot mode, unleashing his laser cannons as he flies over Fury. The Pyramid jet unfold into Photon's robot mode. Combat: Photon strikes Fury with his Laser Cannon attack! -2 Much as it galls her to admit it, Fury is overwhelmed. She lifts her arms in a gesture of surrender, and gasps out, "You win." Photon smirks as his opponent surrender, "If I was a good sport I would say you fought well... but I'm clearly superior. Don't forget that." The seeker raises his arms at an imaginary crowd before glancing at the judge to make sure Rampage got the results correctly. Once it's done, he flies away towards the bar where his "appointment" with a keg of enerbeer awaits him. "We have a winner!" the Tiger announces, as Fury gives up. "Photon advances to Round 2!" Or whichever. And Fury, in turn, goes away to lick her wounds (metaphorically), and get repaired. Still bumbling and looping like a drunken bee. Once the match is over, the Gerbil scampers down from the Tiger's head, and settles on his back, curling up. The Tiger sighs, and goes to fetch the goods he was promised. He just hopes the gerbil doesn't want to share the enercatnip or make a nest out of it.